Vanished - Chaper 2
by DaisyLuca
Summary: Starfire celebrates her 21 birthday and encounters some strange experiences. Rated M for language & future sexual content.


I walked into the nightclub Electrica with a heavy heart. Would my birthdays be so painful to endure for the rest of my life? I was sure I could not endure that. Every day I missed my friends, and not a second went by that I didn't wish I could have changed everything. The worst part of all is that Robin never spoke to me again... He truly must have hated me then and still today. In three years I have not known why he deserted me in that hospital or why he disappeared entirely. I thought maybe he was abducted, but Cyborg informed me that he saw Robin leave the hospital willingly on his motorcycle.

A few of my classmates saw me from the bar, so I smiled as sweetly as I could and made my way over to them. After three years, maybe it was time for new friends - actual friends! I had to admit, the thought excited me. I was still very close with Raven, but she made sure to keep her distance from nightclubs.

"Hello, friends!" I said gleefully as I approached the small group awaiting me at the bar.

After polite conversation and thanking them for coming, I had my first alcoholic beverage. My new friends referred to it as a "shot," and informed me that I probably wouldn't like it.

I LOVED IT. It tasted like the nectar from the nyrama'krd blossoms on Tamaran! I often loved things that most humanoids detested, and this was simply delicious.

After a few more of these shots and several mixed concoctions of varying colors, odors and delectable flavors, my new friends were all encouraging me to dance with them. My new group of friends was of mixed genders, some of the boys especially willing for me to enter the floor of dancing. I don't know if it was the alcohol or my uplifted mood, but I was utterly delighted to be swept onto the floor.

The songs were full of fun beats that constantly changed, always keeping me entertained. Fluorescent lights of rainbow spectrums reflected from all angles, both dazzling and dizzying me. After what seemed like an enjoyable eternity, the room begin to spin. Initially, I believed it to be actually spinning, until I realized how nauseous I felt. I excused myself from the floor and to the restroom where I found a line of girls waiting for one small, dirty stall. Not trusting my stomach, I left the club through a back entrance and breathed in the cold night air.

Immediately, I felt better. Physically, at least. For whatever reason, this bitter cold air hit me like a wall of sobriety that reminded me of several things - I was not a teen titan. These new friends only new my alias name, Kori Anders because they would never be able to know my true identity. And... And Robin left me. Unable to stand from exhaustion, drunkenness and sadness, I sank against the wall and began to cry.

"Aww, what's wrong baby, can I make you feel better?"

My head jerked up and I saw three men approaching me from down the alley. They were cornering me.

"Please go away, I am not feeling well," I pleaded with them. I was truly not I'm the mood to fight and certainly not in the state of mind to fly. To fly, I had to feel absolutely glorious.

"Bitch, shut up."

Shit. This was going to get ugly. I stood up, trying to control my anger - I couldn't use my starbolts here at the risk of being seen. I backed up until I hit something hard behind me. I _screamed_ with surprise and fear when I discovered it was another man.

"Please, I have no money to offer you. You can look through my purse. I do not wish to fight you," I threw my little purple bag on the ground and they all laughed.

"We don't want your fucking money."

I tried to run, but the alcohol had slowed down my reflexes and speed substantially. One of the men caught me and threw me to the ground harshly, hitting my head against the pavement with a deafening whack.

Just then, another male figure in all black appeared. With no words, he began ruthlessly fighting all of the other men with ease... and obvious fury. When all of the men were on the ground, he walked over to me and brought me into his strong arms gently. He wiped some blood off of my face before his whispered "Starfire..." ever so softly.

Before I could do anything more, I completely blacked out.

AUTHORS NOTE- I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review :)


End file.
